¿Mi guardian de cristal?
by Rea-07
Summary: Un potro con brillante armadura entro con paso tranquilo para dirigirse hasta donde se encontraban los tres ponys. La yegua morada abrió su boca con sorpresa e impresión al ver de quien se trataba. –Twilight, conoce a Flash Sentry, tu guardián personal y jurado protector - Finalizo Cadence señalando con su casco al Corcel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, aquí mi nuevo fic super corto de solamente 3 capítulos. Realmente me gusto escribirlo y espero les agrade :)**

* * *

**¿Mi ...guardián de cristal?**

**Capitulo 1.**

Los primeros brillantes rayos del sol dado por Celestia iluminaban al Imperio de Cristal en su plenitud. El resplandor hacia lucir, incluso aún más brillante, a la ciudad hecha de cristales y diamantes. La magnificencia con la que resplandecían las casitas y el castillo, era solamente comparable con ver brillar los más valiosos diamantes de Equestria.

El Castillo de Cristal era una construcción sumamente hermosa y digna de admiración, se podría decir que era el lugar mas bello de todo el Imperio. Aquel día, dentro del palacio se encontraba la mas reciente princesa de Equestria, esperando para poder ver a su hermano y a su cuñada, quienes habían solicitado su presencia desde hacía unos días atrás.

Twilight caminaba ansiosa de un extremo a otro en la antesala del trono. Aguardaba con un poco de nervio la hora de entrar con Shining Armor y Cadence, sabía que no tenía que temer, solo era una pequeña reunión con sus parientes del Imperio, sin embargo era muy poco común la vez que la solicitaban tan repentinamente. Su hermano había tenido varios problemas desde que se convirtió en príncipe y gobernante del Imperio de cristal y cada vez que la llamaba era para que se encargara de los líos en que se metía, por mas ridículos o tontos que pareciesen.

Twilight rio levemente, no debía ponerse tan nerviosa, ella no había causado ningún problema recientemente, incluso sus amigas habían estado tranquilas en los últimos días, por lo que supuso que la razón por la que la habían llamado debía ser otra.

Aguardo unos minutos mas pensando y dando vueltas por la sala, quizá no debería pensar tanto las cosas pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, era su naturaleza ser tan analítica en todo.

Pasados unos segundos, la puerta que conducía a al salón del trono se abrió, dando paso a un guardia de cristal quien se inclinó frente a la alicornio purpura.

**-Alteza, la princesa Cadence y el príncipe Armor están esperándola-** dijo el guardia mientras le dejaba la entrada libre a Twilight.

La alicornio camino hacia adentro del salón un poco apenada, aun no se acostumbraba al trato que le daban por ser una princesa. Se acercó hasta el trono donde se encontraba Cadence sonriéndole alegremente, a su lado estaba Shining de pie, ambos la miraban con una extraña felicidad e inclusos alcanzo a notar un poco de burla en la sonrisa de su cuñada.

**-¡Twili!, me alegra tanto verte hermanita-** Dijo el potro blanco acercándosele.

**-Yo también me alegro de verlos- **contesto Twilight mirando a Cadence.

**-¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Todo en orden?-** Pregunto Cadence levantándose y dirigiéndose a su esposo y a su cuñada.

**-Claro, todo estuvo bien-** dijo la yegua morada. Noto que ambos gobernantes del Imperio la miraban con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, lo que la ponía aún más nerviosa e incomoda por la situación.

**-Em… Oigan, no quiero sonar impaciente pero ¿Por qué es que estoy aquí?-** se animó a preguntar mientras agachaba su cabeza.

**-OH, es verdad-** Río Shining **– Enserio lamentamos llamarte tan de pronto pero…..- **no pudo continuar ya que sus esposa lo callo con su casco y después camino hasta la alicornio purpura.

**-Escucha Twilight, a habido ciertos… inconvenientes últimamente-** Dijo Cadence observando cariñosamente a su cuñada.

**-¿Qué clase de inconvenientes?-** pregunto la yegua más joven. Cadence acomodo su melena ligeramente y desvió la mirada hacia una de las ventanas que adornaban el castillo.

**-Han hecho una amenaza contra las princesas de Equestria-** Dijo la yegua rosada con una expresión seria y una voz firme.

Twilight abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y bufo, lo que ya se temía se hizo verdad**. -¿Una amenaza?, ¿Contra las princesas?-** Pregunto agitada **- ¿Contra ti? ¿Contra Luna y Celestia? ¿CONTRA MI?-** dijo totalmente exaltada y jadeando con fuerza.

La alicornio más joven comenzó a trotar alrededor de Cadence mientras respiraba agitadamente. **–Está bien, hare un plan para detener… lo que sea que nos ataque- **dijo nerviosa **–Sugiero que incrementemos la seguridad en un 300% y también….-** fue interrumpida.

**-Escucha Twilight, no tienes que angustiarte de esa forma, ya hemos elaborado un plan para afrontarlo- **dijo Cadence acariciando la melena de su cuñada ** - y es precisamente aumentar la seguridad-** finalizo caminando a su trono.

Shining Armor miro a su hermana agitada y mordiendo sus cascos con nerviosismo **– Es por eso que te llamamos hasta aquí, nuestra solución para esto es prevenir el ataque, por lo que hemos asignado un guardia para que te cuide las 24 horas del día.**

La yegua morada dejo de morder sus pata para dirigir un mirada de confusión a su hermano e inmediatamente después a su cuñada quien solo asintió levemente**. - ¿Un guardia?**

**-Así es, es una medida extrema pero es lo mejor para prevenir cualquier ataque hasta que sepamos quien hizo la amenaza-** dijo Cadence mirando a Twilight con seriedad **– Mi tía Celestia lo ha aprobado y también tendrá un guardia para cuidarla.**

**- Pero… ¿ y tú guardia?-** pregunto la alicornio morada aun tratando de asimilar la situación.

**-Seré yo hermanita-** dijo Shining mientras le dedicaba una mirada tierna a su esposa.

**-¿Entonces quién será el mío?-** pregunto Twilight ya mas tranquila y con un poco de curiosidad.

Cadence la miro con calma **– Bien Twilight, te presento a tu guardaespaldas - **dijo mientras señalaba la puerta de la sala** – Él es un gran soldado del imperio y tanto Shining como yo, confiamos plenamente en él-** menciono mientras hacia una señal para que abrieran la entrada. Un potro con brillante armadura entro con paso tranquilo para dirigirse hasta donde se encontraban los tres ponys. La yegua morada abrió su boca con sorpresa e impresión a l ver de quien se trataba.

** –Twilight, conoce a Flash Sentry, tu guardián personal y jurado protector -** Finalizo Cadence señalando con su casco al Corcel.

* * *

**Desde hace mucho quería escribir sobre esta pareja, asi que decidí hacer un mini- fic. Realmente espero les halla gustado. Comente y Critique porfa ñ_ñ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, por fin actualizo. Iba asubir este cap el viernes pero eh tenido un resaca de 2 días y ni siquiera eh podio pararme XD. **

**Quiero aclarar que en este fic si pasaron las cosas de la película de Equestria Girl .**

**Bueno sin mas aquí el capi.**

* * *

**¿Mi ...guardián de cristal?**

**Capitulo 2.**

Cadence la miro con calma **– Bien Twilight, te presento a tu guardaespaldas -**dijo mientras señalaba la puerta de la sala**– Él es un gran soldado del imperio y tanto Shining como yo, confiamos plenamente en él-** menciono mientras hacia una señal para que abrieran la entrada. Un potro con brillante armadura entro con paso tranquilo para dirigirse hasta donde se encontraban los tres ponys. La yegua morada abrió su boca con sorpresa e impresión al ver de quien se trataba.

**–Twilight, conoce a Flash Sentry, tu guardián personal y jurado protector -** Finalizo Cadence señalando con su casco al Corcel.

* * *

El potro de pelaje ocre y brillante armadura dorada se acercó a los tres ponys reales hasta posicionarse frente a ellos**.- Es un placer estar a sus órdenes- **menciono Flash dedicándole una reverencia a la princesa purpura.

Twilight se sonrojo ligeramente ante tal acto y comenzó a sentir como su corazón daba fuertes golpes contra su pecho, tan fuertes que incluso temía que los demás presentes fueran capaces de oírlos. No creyó que volvería a encontrarse con Flash Sentry, pensó que no habría razón alguna por la que sus caminos volvieran a cruzarse, sin embargo ahí lo tenía nuevamente frente a ella y también tenía nuevamente ese extraño sentimiento que solo él le producía.

-**Yo... n-no creo que esta sea la mejor solución-** Dijo la alicornio purpura tratando de evitar que sus palabras se enredaran. El fuerte latido acompañado del cosquilleo en su estómago eran sumamente incomodos para ella y sabía que la única forma de evitarlos era estar lo mas lejos posible del pegaso guardia.

**-Oh Twilight, confía un poco en nosotros, este es un buen plan -** rio Shining.

La yegua miro a su hermano un poco molesta **– Confió en ustedes, pero no sería mejor ejecutar un hechizo de protección, yo puedo ayudarles.**

Cadence soltó un leve suspiro – **No podemos hacer eso Twilight- **dijo acercándose a su cuñada** – Ya hemos hablado con mis tías y nos han pedido que no tomemos medidas tan extremas para esto, ellas no quieren que los ponys de Equestria entren en pánico, por lo que, entre menos ponys lo sepan mejor-** Finalizo mirando a su esposo.

Shining Armor asintió para darle la razón a su esposa – **Un hechizo de protección causaría muchas dudas entre los ciudadanos, es por eso que protegeremos a las princesas de la manera mas discreta posible.-** dijo el unicornio blanco con voz firme.

Twilight bajo su cabeza reprimida. Comprendía perfectamente las razones de Celestia y Luna de no causar alboroto entre sus súbditos, por lo que únicamente se limitó a asentir ante las palabras de sus parientes.

**-¿Por lo menos puedo escoger yo a mi guardián?- **pregunto en un susurro. Al escucharla Flash rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia ella.

**-Oh, vamos hermanita. Flash Sentry ha sido soldado del Imperio desde hace algún tiempo y puedo asegurarte que será un excelente guardián-** dijo Shining golpeando levemente el hombro de su hermana.

**- Es un pony muy valiente y leal, es la mejor opción para que sea tu protector**- agrego la princesa Cadence.

Twilight desvió la vista hacia el piso con un leve sonrojo **– Lo sé, pero estoy segura de que yo…- **

**-Princesa-** la interrumpió Flash antes de que pudiera continuar**. –No soy el mejor soldado de Equestria ni tampoco el más experimentado pony de batalla-** continuo mientras se acercaba a Twilight y la veía directamente a los ojos **-Pero estoy dispuesto a perder la vida por usted y por mi nación-** dijo con voz firme y cada vez más cerca de la alicornio purpura **–Así que por favor, ¡Déjeme ser su guardián!**

Twilight se quedó sin palabras ante la petición del potro. La habitación se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos mientras la alicornio compartía una mirada fija con Flash quien la veía con suma determinación y valor reflejado en sus ojos azul oscuro.

La princesa purpura sintió como el golpeteo en su pecho se incrementaba y también como sus mejillas ardían en un fuerte sonrojo, desvió la mirada rápidamente y trato de mantener la calma.

**-De acuerdo-** Murmuro levemente.

**-Está decidido- **dijo Shining **– Flash Sentry desde hoy te nombro guardián de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, regresaras con ella a Ponyville y la protegerás de todo quien quiera hacerle daño hasta que podamos descubrir quien ha hecho la amenaza - **finalizo el unicornio sonriendo.

Flash le sonrió a la alicornio más joven con emoción **-¡Prometo que no se arrepentirá!**

* * *

El día en el Imperio de Cristal casi se terminada, dando paso a la noche, que aunque no muy apreciada, era igualmente hermosa y bien recibida por todos los ponys. Después de haber acordado todo con Cadence y Shininh Armor, Twilight ya se encontraba a bordo del tren de cristal, junto a su nuevo guardaespaldas personal, con rumbo a Ponyville.

Resignada y levemente molesta, la alicornio miraba por la ventana. Contemplaba los maravillosos paisajes nocturnos de Equestria mientras pensaba en lo diferente y sumamente incomoda que sería su vida desde ahora. El simple hecho de estar cerca del pegaso color ocre, la ponía extrañamente nerviosa, sin mencionar los golpecitos que su corazón daba cuando escuchaba su nombre, ahora, tener que pasar todo el día con él sería una tortura.

Miro de reojo a su acompañante quien se encontraba acomodando sus cosas con cuidado, no parecía llevar mas que una pequeña mochila, su armadura dorada puesta y una gran y afilada lanza hecha de cristal, contemplo el objeto por unos instantes , se veía muy peligrosa, esperaba que no fuera necesario usarla. La alicornio continuo mirándolo hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Flash, inmediatamente corto el contacto y se dispuso a seguir observando por la ventana mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. Twilight dio un suspiro de derrota, no le queda otra opción que acostumbrarse.

* * *

El día comenzó de forma relativamente normal para la princesa de la tarde. El sol brillaba con una presencia encantadora, alumbraba con sus rayos cada pequeño rincón de Equestria, todo indicaba que sería una magnifica mañana.

Twilight esperaba ansiosa la hora de llegar a Ponyville, el tren de cristal iba a su máxima potencia y ya no faltaban poco más de algunos kilómetros para llegar a la estación de Ponyville.

La alicornio ansiaba poder llegar a su lugar de residencia. Por la noche había formulado un brillante plan para no tener que pasar tanto tiempo con Flash. Decidió buscar ella misma al responsable de la amenaza contra las princesas, después se lo informaría a la princesa Celestia y por fin podría estar sin la compañía del pegaso, a eso se le sumaba que si pasaba el día entero investigando, no habría forma en la que se metiera en problemas y por lo tanto el potro no tendría que cuidarla. Era un plan perfecto. Sonrió mientras ideaba las formas que usaría para encontrar lo mas rápido posible al culpable.

El fuere silbido del tren la saco de sus pensamientos, anunciándole que por fin habían llegado a Ponyville. Alegre tomo sus cosas y bajo lo mas rápido que pudo del vagón. Afuera ya la esperaban cinco yeguas y un bebe dragón.

**-¡Twilight!-** se escuchó el grito colectivo de todos los presentes en la estación. Las cinco ponys corrieron hacia la alicornio para recibirla felizmente.

**-¿Qué tal el viaje?-** dijo una unicornio blanca mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su amiga.

**-¿Todo bien en el Imperio de Cristal?-** pregunto Applejack sonriendo ampliamente.

**-¿Para qué te necesitaban?- **dijo una tímida pegaso llamada Fluttershy.

**-¡Twiligth regresaste! ¡QUE EMOCION!-** grito Pinkie lanzándose para abrazar a la alicornio y derribándola en el piso.

La princesa purpura sonrió alegremente, al menos no todo sería diferente en su vida, sus amigas siempre serían las mismas.

**-Emm… ¿Quién es el chico nuevo?-** pregunto Rainbow al percatarse de la presencia de Flash.

Solo entonces Twilight recordó que no venía sola **–Oh, pues él Flash Sentry, es mi guardián- **dijo la alicornio quitándose a Pinkie de encima y poniendo de pie.

**-¿Tu… qué cosa?-** pregunto la yegua fiestera con una mirada confundida en su rostro.

**-Mi guardián Pinkie, es la razón por la que Shining Armor y Cadence me solicitaron-** dijo Twilight poniendo una cara seria**.- Alguien hizo una amenaza contra las Princesas**- las otras ponys se sorprendieron y pusieron expresiones de miedo y enfado.

**-¿Y porque cascos no han hecho nada aun?-** pregunto la pegaso celeste molesta.

La alicorno la miro con seriedad **– Porque las princesas Luna y Celestia no querían causar pánico entre los ponys. Mi hermano y Cadence se están encargando de averiguar quien fue y hasta entonces cada princesa tendrá a un protector para cuidarla de cualquier posible amenaza.- **finalizo caminando entre sus amigas.

Las cinco yeguas miraron a Flash con curiosidad mientras este las analizaba de forma meticulosa y sumamente exagerada.

**-Bueno, ¿puedes decirle que deje de vernos como si fuéramos unas rufianes?-** Dijo Rarity un poco intimidad por la mirada que el pegaso de crin azul les dedicaba-

**-Uh… -** dijo Twilight notando la forma en la que Flash las recorría una y otra vez con sus ojos –**Basta Flash, ellas no son peligrosas, son mis mejores amigas-** menciono golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro.

**-Tengo que estar seguro de que no son simuladores-** dijo el potro acercándose a las cinco yeguas.

**-No lo somos-** dijo la pony campesina.

**-Eso es lo que dirían los simuladores- **contesto Flash mirándola fijamente de una forma amenazadora.

**-¡Suficiente!, Flash ellas son seguras-** dijo la alicornio un poco agitada**- ¡Ahora si no te molesta, quiero ir a mi biblioteca tengo que comenzar una investigación!**

Todas las ponys la miraron un poco confundidas pero sin sorprenderse pues ya sabían la manía de Twilight por siempre estar leyendo o aprendido cosas nuevas. Todos emprendieron rumbo a la biblioteca sin decir una palabra más.

* * *

Las 6 yeguas, el potro y un pequeño dragón, se encontraban caminando tranquilamente por el centro de Ponyville, que como siempre, rebozaba de un gran entusiasmo de parte de todos los ponys que ahí habitaban. Twilight hablaba con Spike animadamente sobre los libros que necesitaba para su investigación mientras el resto de las yeguas charlaban alegremente entre ellas. Flash caminaba lentamente detrás de todos, observando con cuidado cada rincón de Ponyville.

Rainbow, quien ya se había aburrido de las triviales charlas de sus amigas, se quedó un poco atrás del grupo. Noto al pegaso muy distante y se acercó a él, volando sobre sus cabeza **– Así que… ¿Eres un pegaso-soldado?-** pregunto. Flash solamente asintió educadamente.

**-¿Pero no eres un pony de cristal?-** volvió a preguntar.

**-No, era guardia en Canterlot pero fui transferido al Imperio de Cristal para servirle a la princesa Cedenza. Soy de Clousdale al igual que usted-** menciono Flash tranquilamente.

La pegaso lo miro algo sorprendida **-Debes tener mucha resistencia en tus alas.**

**-Así es, demasiada-** contento el potro color ocre.

**-Y ¿Eres rápido?-** dijo la pegaso multicolor, esta vez un poco mas interesada.

**-Si-** dijo Flash.

**-¿Te gustaría tener una carrera contra mí? –** pregunto Rainbow desafiante.

El pegaso la miro por unos instantes y después sonrió de forma burlesca **- ¿Yo? ¿Competir con la mejor voladora de Clousdale?-** dijo dándole una mirada retadora **– Seria un placer para mis alas-** finalizo mirándola a los ojos.

La pegaso sonrió, **-Pues adelante.-** dijo estirando sus alas.

**-¡Rainbow! ¿Qué tanto alegan ustedes? –** Pregunto Twilight caminando hacia ambos pegasos.

**-Nada… solo que tendré una carrera contra tu guardián-** dijo la yegua voladora acercándose a la princesa.

**-¿Qué? No tenemos tiempo para eso, debo llegar a biblioteca ahora**- respondió la alicornio comenzando a desesperarse.

**-Oh vamos Twilight, solo una pequeña vuelta**- dijo la pegaso poniendo cara de cachorrito. La yegua purpura negó con la cabeza.

**-¿Qué más da? ¡Vamos soldadito! Muéstrame esa velocidad-** grito Rainbow al potro, mientras comenzaba a elevarse. Voló unos cuantos metros mas arriba cuando se dio cuenta de que Flash seguía en el piso **-¡Oye! ¿Qué esperas?**

**-Lo siento señorita Rainbow pero tengo ordenes de ir a la biblioteca**- dijo caminando hacia Twilight **– Quizá otro día-** finalizo sonriéndole a la alicornio.

Rainbow abrió la boca con sorpresa ¿La había Rechazado? ¡ No a la gran Rainbow Dash! Ya se cobraría después esa carrera.

Twilight siguió caminado con Flash a su lado mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa, por lo menos sabia bajo que ordenes estaba.

* * *

Unos minutos después llegaron a la biblioteca de Ponyville, donde la alicornio despidió a cada una de sus amigas, pues les había comentado que debía ayudar a encontrar al responsable de la amenaza, así que les dijo que se reunieran al día siguiente. Las cinco yeguas se despidieron y Twilight las miro alejarse antes de entrar. La yegua ingreso y contemplo su hogar sonriente, le daba mucho gusto estar en casa, sin embargo un pensamiento llego a su mente.

**-¿Flash donde se supone que te quedaras?- **le pregunto al potro que aún se encontraba parado en la entrada de la biblioteca.

**-No se preocupe princesa, reserve una habitación con anterioridad en la posada del pueblo-** contesto levemente apenado.

**-¿no te quedaras aquí?-** pregunto Spike desde lo alto de la escalera que usaba para alcanzar los libros.

**-No quisiera ser una carga para ustedes-** Murmuro cabizbajo. Twilight se sonrojo al verlo tan apenado.

**-No eres una carga, ven me vendría bien un poco de compañía masculina**- dijo Spike riendo.

**-De verdad no es necesario, no traigo muchas cosas, solamente mi armadura, mi lanza y un par de provisiones-** dijo señalando las mochilas que colgaban de sus costados **– Por cierto alteza, esta es de usted-** menciono mientras le entregaba su pequeña mochila a Twilight, donde había llevado sus cosas al Imperio de Cristal.

La alicornio la tomo entre sus cacos y murmuro un leve gracias. Flash le sonrió y se acercó a ella un poco **– Princesa, si no le molesta quisiera revisar su hogar para ver si es seguro.**

**-C-claro**- respondió la yegua dándole paso al potro.

Spike, quien ya había bajado de la escalera, noto como Twilight seguía con su mirada, cada uno de los movimientos de Flash, desde levantar los estantes, hasta revisar algunos libros. Se extrañó un poco, pues jamás había visto a la alicornio sonreír de esa manera. Twilight jalo levemente una escama de Spike y le indico que se fuera a buscar los libros que necesitaba.

* * *

Cuando Flash finalizo su inspección, la noche ya había caído en Ponyville. Twilight había estado leyendo sin parar durante toda la tarde y ya había terminado con una enorme pila de libros, los cuales eran sobre leyendas de antiguos enemigos, depredadores de los ponys y organizaciones criminales.

Había aprendido varias cosas y tenía algunas pistas sobre su posible culpable, sin embargo aún le faltaba mucho para siquiera tener una idea de quien pudo hacer la amenaza, miro hacia la ventana notando que el sol ya se había ocultado tras las enormes montañas que colindaba con Ponyville, dando paso a las noche adornada de estrellas, di un leve suspiro y cerro el libro que tenía entre sus cascos, ya era muy tarde así que decidió continuar su investigación temprano por la mañana.

Spike hacía rato que había caído presa del sueño cayendo rendido sobre la montaña de libros que la princesa le había hecho buscar. La alicornio lo hizo levitar con cuidado hacia su cama y se dirigió hacia Flash lo mas silenciosamente que pudo.

**-Me iré a dormir ya-** le dijo la alicornio al potro de armadura dorada.

**-Que descanse princesa- **contesto Flash acercándose hasta ella, y dedicándole una gran sonrisa acompañada de una mirada sumamente tierna **–Me quedare afuera para vigilar un rato.**

La alicornio lo observo un poco extrañada **-¿No dormirás?**

**-No es la prioridad-** contesto el corcel.

**-Pero deberías descansar un poco-** dijo Twilight casi como una orden. **–No es bueno permanecer en vela tanto tiempo.**

Flash dibujo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, de cierta forma le parecía sumamente agradable que la princesa se preocupara tanto por él **–No es nada, es mi deber cuidarla.**

**-Si pero… creo que no me sentiré cómoda si estas toda la noche parado afuera de mi casa-** menciono la tegua bajando un poco la cabeza.

**-No voy a molestarla, solo quiero asegurarme de que todo este seguro-** contesto el pegaso **–No me notara-** finalizo dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

Twilight se puso nerviosa por la actitud del potro, lo observo por unos segundos y después quiso desviar sus ojos en otra dirección, sin embargo le fue imposible pues ya estaba atrapada en los profundos ojos marinos del pegaso.

La atmosfera se tornó abrumadora para la yegua, lentamente sintió su corazón acelerase cada vez mas, al punto de comenzar con su golpeteo. Trago grueso por lo nerviosa que estaba y alcanzo a percibir que sus alas se erizaban ligeramente, pues el potro le había acariciado su espalda con su casco. Flash observo atento las expresiones de Twilight, quería grabar esos gestos, que a él le perecían simplemente adorables, en su memoria. Se acercó a la princesa cuidadosamente y rozo su mejilla con la boca de Twilight como simulando un beso de parte de ella. La alicornio se sorprendió por tal acto y rápidamente se separó del corcel con mucha pena.

**-Buenas noches.-** Murmuro antes de apagar las luces e irse a recostar sobre su cama.

Flash la miro desaparecer entre sus sabanas, dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino fuera de la biblioteca, cerró la puerta y se quedó parado frente al enorme árbol. Debía cumplir con su deber aunque eso significara no dormir.

Dio un profundo suspiro y volteo le vista hacia las estrellas que resplandecían de forma impresionante, las miro un poco nostálgico para después sonreír con felicidad y después mantuvo su mirada firme en el horizonte, siempre alerta.

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde la noche brillaba de forma tan increíble que no tenía nada que envidiarle al día, la princesa Twilight se encontraba acostada y cubierta por sus sabanas pero sin poder conciliar el sueño.

No dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había leído en sus libros, trataba de idear una imagen clara del responsable de amenazar Equestria. Analizaba en su cabeza cada posible característica que debía tener el culpable, ¿sería otro pony? ¿Una clase de criatura mitológica? ¿Tendría magia? Todas las preguntas y posibles respuestas se agolpaban en su cabeza y no le permitían poder pensar con claridad, se revolvió en su cama un par de veces tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, quizá debería consultarlo con otros ponys pero Cadence le había prohibido decírselo a alguien aparte de sus amigas, por lo que esa no era una opción.

Twilight dio un suspiro de derrota, tantas preguntas no la llevaban a ningún lado, debía tranquilizarse y tratar de dormir un poco, no había razón para preocuparse tanto. Volvió a acomodarse en sus sabanas y cerro sus ojos para dormir, sin embargo un nuevo pensamiento invadió su mente, uno que hubiera preferido no tener en ese momento.

Imagino a Flash sonriéndole como lo había hecho unas horas atrás, esa sonrisa tan pura y alegre invadió su mente por completo causando que su respiración se agitara y comenzara a sentir un leve cosquilleo en su vientre. Gruño frustrada mientras veía el techo, no lograba entender porque cada vez que pensaba o veía al pegaso, tenía esas extrañas sensaciones, era como una especie de enfermedad que solo él le causaba. Realmente comenzó a plantearse la posibilidad de ser alérgica al corcel.

Se levantó con cuidado de su cama y se acercó hasta la ventana de su habitación tratando de no hacer ruido, y ahí parado, se encontraba el causante de sus incomodos síntomas. Se veía tan tranquilo observando las estrellas y disfrutando de la brisa nocturna. Twilight lo miro fijamente mientras el cosquilleo se hacía mas intenso, si bien era incomodo, también era un poco agradable, era como un suave revoloteo en su vientre, era casi como la sensación que le habían dicho que tenían los ponys cuando se enamoraban.

La princesa soltó una leve risa ¿Ella enamorada de Flash Sentry? Era sumamente ridículo e improbable. Flash solo era un valiente y apuesto pegaso, sin mencionar que era un gran soldado y todo un caballero, no había razones para que estuviera enamorada de él.

Twilight paro de reír de golpe y volvió a observar al potro, bueno quizá si tenía unas cuantas razones.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí termina el capi, creo que lo alargare hasta 5 capis, pues me estan quedando mas largos con las nuevas ideas que se me ocurrieron, Les agradezco a todos sus comentarios y espero les haya gustado.**

**Comenten y Critique y adiós ñ_ñ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos. Tengo un nuevo capitulo. Disfrútenlo.**

**N/A= Notas de la autora ñ_ñ**

* * *

**¿Mi ...guardián de cristal?**

**Capitulo 3**

**-Ahh… Que hermosa mañana-** exclamo Spike abriendo la ventana para dejar entrar los cálidos rayos del sol y que iluminaran toda la extensión de la biblioteca.

**-¡Ghaaa!- **se escuchó un gruñido proveniente de un oscuro rincón de la habitación. El pequeño dragón volteo rápidamente hacia aquel rincón y ahí vio a Twilight sobre una enorme pila de libros, su crin estaba desarreglada, unas enormes ojeras en su rostro y un pequeño hilo de baba salía de su boca

**-¡Apaga ese sol!-** grito la alicornio metiéndose entre sus libros como ratón a su nido.

Spike la miro confundido por unos segundos y después soltó un suspiro frustrado. **–¿Twilight estuviste leyendo toda la noche de nuevo?- **pregunto mientras se acercaba a montón de libros.

Como respuesta solo obtuvo un fuerte gruñido de parte de la princesa. El bebe dragón bufo mientras comenzaba a escalar la montaña **-¡Sal de ahí!-** grito quitando los libros de la cima.

**-Basta Spike, aun no término de investigar- **dijo Twilight aferrándose al objeto que llevaba entre sus cascos.

**-¿Bromeas? ¿Sabes qué hora es?-** pregunto incrédulo el dragón, al parecer la yegua no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado son dormir.

**-No lo sé, ¿Las once?-** respondió la alicornio poniéndose de pie y mirado a su alrededor.

**-Si- **dijo Spike**- pero de la mañana, paste toda la noche leyendo- **dijo molesto.

Twilight se agito de inmediato y corrió hacia la ventana para comprobar lo que su asistente había dicho, y efectivamente, el sol brillaba a todo su poder en Ponyville. La yegua cayó en cuenta de que no había dormido nada durante la noche por culpa de su investigación.

**-¡Spike! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes**?- grito la princesa encarando al dragoncito con furia.

**-Oye no es mi culpa-** contesto firme **–Pero tu prometiste que ya no te desvelarías.**

Twilight miro al piso deprimida** –Lo sé, lo siento, pero no podía dormir, solo podía pensar en…- **se calló al sentir un leve rubor en su rostro.

**-¿En qué?-** pregunto curioso Spike.

La alicornio lo miro de reojo y después dio un profundo respiro**- En nada… No importa-** dijo caminando hacia su asistente.

Por la noche los pensamientos sobre Flash Sentry no la dejaron conciliar el sueño, creyó que seguir con su investigación la agotaría tanto mentalmente que podría alejar a pegaso de sus pensamientos, sin embargo por mas que leía y leía no podía despejar la sonrisa tierna de Flash de su cabeza. Realmente esa alergia hacia su guardia la estaba afectando.

**_-No es alergia es Amor-_** dijo una vocecita en su mente. La princesa agito su cabeza rápidamente para tratar de alejar esos absurdos pensamientos. Volteo a ver a su dragón y le dirigió una sonrisa despreocupada.

**-¿Qué tal si salimos hoy Spike?- **pregunto alegremente **–Ya eh estado mucho tiempo aquí encerrada- **comento mientras reía.

El dragón purpura la miro un poco extrañado**.- Claro Twilight ¿pero saldrás así de desarreglada?-** pregunto viendo la apariencia de la yegua.

**-Emm no, solo peinare un poco mi melena-** contesto la alicornio sonriente, caminando hacia sus cosas.

**-Está bien, le diré a Flash que se prepare**- dijo Spike corriendo hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

**-Si, has eso-** menciono la princesa aun con la sonrisa en su rostro **–Umm…¿Flash?-** se detuvo de repente **–Ahhh ¡Es verdad! No puede verme así-** grito mientras hacía levitar el peine y se cepillaba fuertemente su melena**_.-Estúpida alergia-amor-_** pensó.

* * *

Pasado un par de minutos, la princesa, acompañada de su guardián y Spike, caminaban tranquilamente hacia Sweet Apple Acres. El dragón iba montado arriba de la yegua y conversando animadamente con Flash, quien solamente escuchaba y asentía ante las palabras de Spike, sin embargo el caminar atrás de Twilight le traía otro benéfico y ese era poder admirar la figura de la alicornio y sus flancos moverse a cada paso.

**_-Hoy luce tan hermosa y… sexy_**- pensó el pegaso sonrojado tratando de mirar al dragón y no sobre quien iba montado. Era entendible, pues Twilight se veía deslumbrante, su pelaje brillante y bien peinado y sus ojos purpura brillaban con una intensidad impresionante, se había esmerado mucho en lucir bien para el pegaso, lo cual funciono a la perfección.

**-Bueno, ya llegamos a la granja de manzanas de Ponyville**- dijo Spike al potro mientras señalaba el enorme huerto de la familia Apple **– Es Sweet Apple Acres.**

Flash admiro por unos momentos la enorme plantación de manzanas, era realmente impresionante la cantidad de fruto rojo que crecía en los árboles. Caminaron un poco mas, hasta que llegaron al granero de la granja, donde se encontraba Applejack dándole indicaciones a Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy.

Las dos pegasos cargaban una enorme caja de manzanas en sus lomos, tratando de llevarla hacia dentro del granero, sin embargo la caja era tan pesada que apenas podían cargarla, sin mencionar que aún faltaban otras doce cajas por guardar en el edifico.

**-¡Hola chicas!, ¿Qué hacen?-** pregunto Twilight acercándose hasta sus amigas.

**-Hola Twi. Vaya, hoy te vez muy bien-** dijo Applejack sonriente **– Pues Rainbow y Fluttershy están ayudándome a guardar algunas cajas de cosecha en el granero- **Continuo la terrestre** – pero creo que no lo están haciendo bien.**

**-Oye, son muy pesadas- **Reclamo la voladora celeste** – Hacemos lo mejor que podemos.**

La alicornio voló hacia las otras dos pegasos y miro la caja por unos instantes. **–¿Por qué Big McIntosh no está ayudándote?-** Pregunto la princesa, mientras realizaba un hechizo de levitación en la caja y así hacerla menos pesada para sus amigas.

**-Esta lastimado, tuvo un accidente con el arado, no es nada grave pero no podrá trabajar durante algunos días- **contesto Applejack guiando a sus tres amigas hacia el granero para que depositaran la caja que llevaban.

Las tres yeguas aladas dejaron la enorme caja en la paja con cuidado y se dispusieron a traer el resto. Twilight les ayudaba haciéndolas levitar, sin embargo seguía siendo muy cansado para las tres.

**-Están muy pesadas-** sollozos Fluttershy después de haber llevado cuatro cajas en total.

La princesa asintió cansada por haber gastado tanta magia **– Si, necesitamos ayuda-** dijo apuntado su cuerno hacia la caja para hacerla levitar. Trato de levantarla pero extrañamente sintió como se hacía mas ligera a medida que se elevaba en el aire, cuando dejo de usar su hechizo en ella, se dio cuenta de que Flash se encontraba cargando la caja en su lomo y llevándola hasta dentro del granero.

El pegaso la sostenía con una increíble facilidad que casi parecía que no pesaba mas que una pluma.

**-Permítanme ayudarles-** menciono Flash tranquilamente cargando el resto de las cajas.

**-Ohh… gracias compañero**- dijo la pony campesina sonriente mientras lo veía caja tras caja en su espalda.

**-Wow, me impresionas-** dijo Rainbow con algo de burla.

**–Es realmente muy fuerte- **le dijo Applejack a Twilight bajito. La alicornio solo pudo bajar la mirada cuando sintió un rubor invadir su rostro.

* * *

Un rato después, todas las cajas que contenían las manzanas se encontraban dentro del granero. A Flash le tomo muy poco tiempo llevarlas todas en su espalda. Las yeguas presentes lo veían impresionadas por la gran fuerza que poseía.

**-Muchas gracias Flash. No sé qué habríamos hecho si no hubieras ayudado**- Dijo la pony terrestre sonriendo ampliamente.

**-No es nada- **contesto un poco apenado** – Es para mí un placer ayudarles.**

**- Es increíble la fuerza que tienes-** dijo Fluttershy volando sobre el pegaso.

El potro sonrió levemente **– Gracias, es por el duro entrenamiento que tuve en la academia militar de Canterlot-** contesto mirando al cielo unos segundos.

**-¡Pues apuestoooo… que esa fuerza me seria de mucha ayuda!-** grito Pinkie Pie mientras salía de entre el follaje de uno de los manzanos.

**-Pinkie, ¿de dónde saliste**?.- pregunto la princesa observando a su amiga fiestera.

La yegua rosada bajo del árbol y se dirigió hacia el resto de sus amigas **– Oh… es estado aquí desde hace unas horas. Pero lo que quiero es que tu guardián me ayude a transportar unos pesados sacos de harina hacia Sugar Cube Corner- **dijo extremadamente alegre **– ¿Si Twilight?**

La alicornio miro a su amiga unos cuantos segundos y después asintió** –Claro Pinkie.**

**-¡Hurra!- **grito la pony de las fiestas emocionada y dando pequeños saltitos.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas del mediodía, el centro de Ponyville se llamaba con mucha alegría y entusiasmo, pues todos los Ponys se encontraban realizando sus labores y disfrutando juntos el maravilloso día dado por Celestia.

En la pastelería del pueblo, mejor conocida como Sugar Cube Corner, un pegaso color ocre se encontraba cargando grandes sacos de harina en su lomo hacia la bodega del establecimiento mientras que Pinkie atedia a los clientes y charlaba alegremente con Twilight.

**-¡Me agrada mucho Flash!-** grito Pinkie **–Es muy amable- **menciono mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga purpura **– Por cierto Twi, hoy te vez fabulosa.**

Twilight solo sonrió avergonzada por las palabras de la yegua rosada.

**-Oye , ¿Qué te parece si les doy una rebanada de pastel a ambos por ayudarme?-** pregunto Pinkie sonriente.

**-Pues muchas gracias Pinkie-** contesto la alicornio**- No hemos comido nada en todo el día-** dijo soltando una leve risa. **–Pero es a Flash a quien debes agradecer, él está haciendo todo.**

**-Pero tu lo trajiste, así que ¡Pastel para los dos!-** dijo la yegua yéndose y volviendo inmediatamente después con dos platos que contenían un trozo de pastel de fresa y vainilla. **–Disfrútenlo.**

La pony fiestera se fue dejando a Twilight sola en la mesa, la alicornio admiro el pastel, estaba realmente hambrienta pero decidió esperar hasta que su guardián regresara para que ambos pudieran comer juntos. Sonrió al pensar lo bien que Flash había ayudado a sus amigas y se había ganado su cariño **_– Realmente es un potro increíble_**- pensó mientras se sonrojaba.

**-¡Hey Princesa Sparkle!-** se escuchó gritar a alguien en la pastelería. Twilight volteo rápidamente para ver quien la había llamado. Observo a todos los ponys presente hasta que encontró a quien le hablaba, era un unicornio de pelaje amarillo pálido y crin azul claro, quien respondía al nombre de Comet Tail **(N/A: este pony si existe y antes de Flash, lo emparejaban mucho con Twilight)**

**-Oh, hola Comet- **dijo la alicornio purpura mientras veía al potro acercarse hasta su mesa- **¿Que te trae por aquí?**

**-Pues pasaba por aquí y te vi un poco sola así que decidí hacerte compañía- **decía el unicornio levemente sonrojado –** sí que luces hermosa hoy.**

Twilight le sonrió** – No te preocupes, no estoy sola**.

**-Pero no veo a Spike por aquí**- dijo Comet sentándose en la silla que estaba en la misma mesa que la de la yegua purpura.

**-Realmente, estoy esperando a alguien- **Comento Twilight un tanto enfadada, viendo como Comet devoraba el pastel de Flash y para terminarla, comía con la boca abierta.

**-Bueno, estaré aquí hasta que tu compañía llegue-** Dijo el unicornio sonriendo pícaramente. La princesa lo miro un poco molesta, ¿que no entendía que quería que se fuera?

Pasados unos segundos, Flash salió del almacén de la pastelería mientras se sacudía, pues había terminado un poco cubierto de harina. Camino alegre hasta donde Pinkie le había dicho que estaba Twilight esperándolo pero lo que vio le hizo enfadarse mucho

En la mesa donde estaba la yegua morada, también estaba otro macho charlando con ella y sonriéndole con descaro mientras la observaba de arriba a abajo. El pegaso no pudo evitar mirarlo con odio mientras se enfurecía ante la escena. No permitiría que alguien le robe a su princesa. Camino con pasos pesados hacia los dos ponys mientras sus ojos ardían en deseos de querer atravesar al unicornio, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan celoso por algo o por alguien. **_–Maldito sujeto, va a conocer a la bestia.-_** Pensó acercándose cada vez mas.

**-Lamento interrumpir-** dijo el potro con armadura mirando fijamente a Comet con desprecio.

**-Flash, lo lamento, Pinkie había traído un trozo de pastel para ti pero…-** Interrumpieron a la princesa antes de que pudiera terminar.

**-¿Quién eres soldadito?-** pregunto el unicornio burlándose.

**-Soy el guardia real de la princesa Sparkle-** dijo molesto **– y te agradecería que te fueras de aquí inmediatamente si no quieres que te lastime -** finalizo el pegaso mirando directo a los ojos de Comet, en su mirada solo había una intensa furia, tanta que el unicornio no pudo contestar la amenaza y opto por irse de la pastelería.

**-Flash-** Murmuro la princesa **– Flash ¿Qué cascos fue eso?- **grito indignada.

El pegaso no contesto y solo se limitó a sentarse frente a la yegua.

**-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?-** pregunto Twilight molesta.

**-Estaba molestándola-** contesto el potro de forma fría.

**-Si pero era razón para amenazarlo de esa forma-** dijo la princesa levantándole la voz al potro.

Flash se quedó unos instantes mirando el piso fijamente **– No me gusto-** murmuro por lo bajo.

**-¿Qué?-** dijo Twilight apenas escuchando sus palabras.

**-No me gusto la forma en la que la miraba-** contesto el pegaso aun con la vista baja **– No me gusto que la mirara con tanto descaro, no me gusto que le sonriera-** dirigió su mirada a Twilight y clavo sus ojos azules en los purpuras de la princesa **– No me gusto que la recorriera con la vista, no me gusto verlos charlar juntos como pareja de enamorados, ¡no me gusto esa opresión en mi pecho al verlos! ¡No me gusto haberme puesto tan celoso!**.- Finalizo diciendo esto muy cerca del rostro de Twilight , casi rosando sus narices.

La alicornio lo miro sin poder articular palabra alguna, se quedó totalmente sorprendida ante las palabras de su protector. Comenzó a experimentar, la ya familiar sensación de su corazón dando golpes en su pecho, sin embargo esta vez lo sintió con una mayor intensidad. Poco a poco fue acercándose hasta Flash quien se mantenía inmóvil pero sin apartar la mirada de ella. Lentamente sus respiraciones se mezclaron a medida que ambos se acercaban mas a la boca del otro. Un profundo deseo broto de repente en Twilight, uno que le suplicaba unirse de una vez por todas con el potro. Se sentía tan fuerte que la princesa sentía que se derretirá ahí mismo, cerró sus ojos lentamente y espero aquel ansiado contacto….

**-¡Twilight!-** se escuchó la voz de Spike llamando a la princesa.

Ambos ponys se separaron rápidamente para mirar ala dragoncito dirigirse hasta ellos.

**-¿Qué ocurre Spike?-** pregunto la princesa sin poder ocultar su molestia, pues había interrumpido el momento tan especial que se había formado entre ambos ponys.

**-Rainbow Dash está buscándote por todo el pueblo-** dijo el bebe dragón.

* * *

En las afueras de Poyville, estaba Rainbow recostada sobre una pequeña nube mientras observaba el suelo esperando poder ver a su amiga alicornio por algún sitio. Paso unos segundos mas buscando, cuando escucho un grito proveniente desde abajo.

**-¡Rainbow Dash!-** grito Twilight **- ¡aquí abajo!**

La pegaso celeste bajo rápidamente para encontrarse con sus amigos **– Twil, al fin te encentro**- dijo felizmente **– Necesito que Flash me ayude en algo muy importante-** menciono codeando al potro levemente.

**-Claro señorita Rainbow- **Dijo el pegaso.

**-Genial-** contesto la voladora multicolor mientrs se llevaba al potro hacia el cielo dejando a Spike y a Twilught confundidos.

* * *

Un rato mas tarde, Dash y Flash bajaban varias cajas desde la casa de nubes de la pegaso, hasta el piso en Ponyville, en ellas venían varias cosas de Rainbow que planeaba vender, tirar o quizá regalar. Twilight se acercó hasta las cajas para inspeccionarlas.

**-¿Vas a remodelar la casa de Rainbow?-** pregunto la princesa a su amiga unicornio blanca llamada Rarity, quien estaba revisando varias telas tratando de averiguar cuál sería la mas apropiada para una casa de nubes.

**-Así es querida, será un trabajo divino**- dijo la hermosa yegua **–Por cierto Twi, ¿te había dicho lo bella que hoy te vez?**

**-Gracias Rarity – **dijo la alicornio purpura levemente sonrojada.

**-Bueno esta es la última- **dijo Flash aterrizando con una enorme caja en su espalda.

**-Grandioso- **dijo la pegaso celeste aterrizando junto a sus amigas** – Gracias soldado, me ayudaste mucho**- dijo sonriendo.

**-No hay problema-** contesto sereno..

**-Bueno hay que decidir qué es lo que vas a tirar de estas cajas-** dijo la pony modista a Dash.

**-Pues creo que solo tirare un par de cosas, aun no estoy lista para despedirme de esto y…-** ambas yaguas continuaron hablando mientras que Flash aprovecho para acercarse hasta la princesa Sparkle.

**-Alteza, hoy luce muy hermosa-** dijo apenado. Twilighy solo atino a sonrojarse fuertemente mientras trataba de articular un gracias.

**-Oh… vaya, parece que una pony esta enamorada-** escucho decir a Rarity. Al momento la alicorni volteo la vista a sus amigas con su cara ardiendo de la vergüenza. -**_¿Qué?_**

**-No es verdad-** Grito Rainbow sosteniendo entre sus cascos un pequeño muñequito de cierto Wonderbolt.

**-Yo creo que si-** respondió la unicornio blanca riendo con burla, a lo que la pegaso solo se ruborizo.

Rarity paro de reír para mirar a su amiga **– Oh vamos Dash, no es tan malo estar enamorado, de hecho es la mas increíble sensación que puede existir-** dijo con la mirada llena de ilusión**. - ¿No es así Twilight?**

{a princesa miro al suelo unos segundos y después dirigió su mirada hacia Flash **– No , no es tan malo-** dijo para después deducirle un sonrisa al potro y este se la correspondió con felicidad…

* * *

**Oki todos, aquí termina este capi. Mañana subiré el penultimo y el ultimo episodio. No se preocupes serán mucho mas emocionantes que este lo prometo.**

**Bueno comenten y critiquen- Les agradezco a todos sus comentario, realmente los amos ñ_ñ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos. Wii actualizo en Lunes. Este es el penúltimo episodio de este fic, así que espero que lo disfruten porque es muy largo.**

* * *

**¿Mi ...guardián de cristal?**

**Capitulo 4**

Era otoño en Equestria. En Ponyville las hojas de los árboles que rodeaban el pequeño pueblo y cubrían en su plenitud al bosque Everfree, ya se pintaban de un leve tono ámbar y amarillento. El viento soplaba de forma constante pero era una brisa suave y relajante, de esas que te provocaban ganas de estar todo el día descansando en compañía del pony que más querías…

**-Y así pude entrar a la escuela de la princesa Celestia para unicornios superdotados-** dijo Twilight sonriendo a su guardián. Ambos ponys se encontraban recostados sobre una pequeña nube blanca en el cielo. Apenas había espacio para que ambos se acomodaran en ella, por lo que tenían que estar muy juntos uno del otro.

**-¡Wow! Eso es muy impresionante Twilight-** contesto el pegaso alegremente.

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que Flash se había convertido en el protector de la princesa Sparkle y durante todo ese tiempo, los dos habían formado una estrecha relación, cada día se tenían más confianza, más cariño, hasta el punto de que la princesa le contaba al potro sus preocupaciones, sus alegrías y sueños. En muy poco tiempo los dos habían formado un vínculo muy especial, y claro, había aumentado los sentimientos de ambos.

**-No es tanto-** menciono la alicornio tranquilamente **– La verdad es que, lo mejor viene después-** dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y cerrando levemente los ojos **– Me enviaron a Ponyville, conocí a las más locas y maravillosas ponys, descubrí el poder de mi magia, me convertí en alicornio y eso solo es el resumen-** dijo orgullosa.

Flash dibujo una sonrisa relajada en su rostro y después soltó un ligero bostezo **– Me encantaría escuchar la historia completa.**

**-Pues parece que te estoy aburriendo- **dijo Twilight riendo** –Ya estas quedándote dormido.**

**-No, es solo que eh dormido muy poco- **menciono el potro cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando de la ligera brisa que soplaba entre su pelaje.

La princesa lo miro un poco molesta – **Eso es porque te quedas la noche entera vigilando a fuera de mi casa, deberías descansar más- **Finalizo acurrucándose mas junto a él. Desde el primer día, Flash había decidido proteger a Twilight de cualquier posible daño y él sabía perfectamente que la noche era mas peligrosa que el día, por lo que había tomado la manía de quedarse despierto hasta altas horas de la noche verificando que todo fuera seguro para ella.

**-No lo hare-** dijo el pegaso **– mi trabajo es cuidarte, además tú también te quedas despierta hasta muy tarde, ¿Aun no terminas tu investigación?- **pregunto con curiosidad.

La yegua bajo la cabeza apenada –**No, de hecho no eh investigado en mucho tiempo- **dijo sonriendo **– Creo que ya ni siquiera recuerdo porque la inicie.**

**-Creía que era para desacerté de mi- **mención el potro mientras soltaba una risa.

**-¡No era eso Flash!- **contesto con las mejillas ardiendo** – Quería ayudar a Cadence y Shinig Armor.- **se apresuró a decir, sin embargo sabía perfectamente que el pegaso tenía la razón. Recordaba lo mucho que se avergonzaba al estar junto a él pero desde que empezaron a pasar mas tiempo juntos, había olvidado por completo que era lo que estaba investigando y solo aprovechaba esas noches en vela para observarlo mientras vigilaba a fuera de su biblioteca.

**-Ja ja , si tú lo dices-** rio el potro con fuerza **- ¿Entonces me contaras tu historia?-** pregunto aun riendo.

**-Mmm tal vez luego - **contesto la yegua haciéndose del rogar **– ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo tú? No sé mucho de ti realmente-** dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar al pegaso con curiosidad.

Flash miro al cielo uno segundos y después suspiro** – Pues no hay mucho que contar. Soy un pegaso que se convirtió en guardián y después en el guardaespaldas de la princesa Twilight, creo que eso es lo mas importante –** Finalizo observando a la princesa directo a os ojos.

La alicornio purpura no estaba del todo convencida **- ¿Es todo?-** el potro asintió. **–Pues yo creo que hay algo mas, algo que…-** la princesa fue interrumpida.

**-¡Twilight! ¡Flash!-** grito Applejack desde el suelo. Los dos ponys miraron hacia abajo para escuchar lo que la pony campesina decía.

**-¿Qué pasa Applejack?- **pregunto la alicornio parada en el borde de la nube.

**-¡Ya es hora del día de campo! Bajen los dos y vámonos**- grito la yegua de las manzanas mientras caminaba hacia el bosque Everfree junto a su hermanita Apple Bloom.

**-Esto no ha terminado-** menciono Twilight sonriéndole al pegaso, él solo le correspondió el gesto y bajo volando tras la princesa.

* * *

La tarde se hizo presente en el pueblo. El cielo estaba un poco nublado, pues ese día los pegasos habían programado una tormenta de otoño. Sin embargo a esa hora aun había un clima agradable, ideal para pasar el rato con los amigos, no hacía demasiado calor ni demasiado frio.

En las cercanías del Bosque Everfree se encontraba un grupo de seis yeguas, tres potrancas, un bebe dragón y un semental, comiendo tranquilamente y charlando con felicidad.

Haber pasado tanto tiempo en Ponyville, no solo le valió a Flash para acercase más a la princesa purpura, sino también al resto de sus amigas, quienes lo apreciaban y estimaban como si fuera uno más de su grupo. Asimismo se había ganado todo el respeto de Spike y de las Crusaders, a ellos les encantaba pasar el tiempo junto al corcel.

**-¿Ya tormenta será muy fuerte**?- pregunto Rarity, quien estaba recostada con las piernas cruzadas sobre su diván.

**-No mucho-** contesto Rainbow devorando una rebanada de pastel. **– Solo les recomiendo no salir de casa por la noche.**

**-Hermana ¿Spike y las otras crusaders pueden quedarse esta noche en la granja? – **pregunto Apple Bloom mientras jalaba levemente la pierna de Applejack.

La pony campesina lo pensó un poco** – Claro hermanita pero ¿Qué harán ustedes cuatro toda la noche?**

**-Spike nos ayudara con nuestro nuevo plan- **contesto Sweetie Belle animadamente.

**-¡Cutie Mark Crusaders traga fuego!-** gritaron las tres potrancas mientras chocaban sus cascos en el aire.

**-¿No es un poco peligroso?-** pregunto Fluttershy mirando a las pequeñas.

**-No si esta un macho para cuidarlas**- dijo el dragoncito orgulloso mientras veía a Flash quien solo asintió.

**-Bien dicho Spike-** dijo el corcel de armadura dorada.

**-¿Te harás responsable si queman algo?**- pregunto Applejack al potro. Fash miro a Spike quien acababa de soplar una pequeña flama y había quemado una parte del césped donde se encontraban.

**-Emm… ten cuidado chico- **dijo nervioso. Los demás presentes estallaron en fuertes risas por la expresión que tenía el pegaso.

* * *

Un rato después de haber comido el pastel que Pinkie Pie había traído, Rainbow saco una pequeña pelota y se dispuso a retar a los demás a un partido contra ella. Applejack acepto de inmediato el juego y ambas comenzaron a demostrar quien tenía mas aptitudes físicas, mientras que el resto solo las miraba competir y las animaban con entusiasmo y emoción.

**-Aquí va mi tiro especial-** dijo la pegaso celeste pateando con su casco La pelota salió disparada por la enorme cantidad de fuerza con la que había sido pateada y solo se detuvo hasta que chocó contra una montaña que colindaba con el bosque.

**-Fue muy impresionante-** dijo Applejack burlándose **– Pero se supone que me la lances a mí-** finalizo con una carcajada.

**-Eso hice**- replico Rainbow **– Ve por ella A.J.**

**-No, tú la pateaste ahora ve tú por ella**- le grito a la pegaso. Ambas yeguas comenzaron a discutir y a gritarse mientras los demás las miraban de forma confundida.

**-Tranquilas las dos-** menciono Twilight para calmar a sus amigas **– Yo iré por ella-** finalizo mientras caminaba hacia la enorme pila de rocas con la que había chocado la pelota.

Flash la observo unos momentos y después miro fijamente a la montaña, no pudo evitar sentir un leve cosquilleo en su cuello, presentía que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

La princesa camino hasta las faldas de la enorme montaña para recoger la pelotita que estaba tirada en el piso, la hizo levitar con su magia y se dispuso a irse, pero de repente sintió el suelo temblar bajo sus cascos, paro de mediato, se quedó inmóvil por un segundo hasta que escucho un fuerte ruido, como un poderoso rugido, volteo hacia la cima de la montaña y pudo observar aterrada como varias de las enormes rocas caían para dirigirse hasta ella. La alicornio soltó un fuerte grito pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para huir, solo atino a cerrar sus ojos fuertemente esperando a las piedras estrellarse contra su cuerpo…

El impacto nunca se produjo, en cambio Twilight pudo escuchar claramente el quejido de un potro, abrió sus ojos rápidamente solo para encontrar a Flash sosteniendo las rocas en su lomo. La expresión en el rostro del pegaso era de sumo dolor y esfuerzo mientras luchaba por mantener las pesadas piedras sobre su cuerpo. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar mientras sentía como el peso lo iba venciendo y poco a poco iba cayendo al suelo con cientos de toneladas amenazando con aplastarlo.

**-¡Sal de aquí!-** le grito a Twilight desesperado. La alicornio tardo pocos segundos en reaccionar de la sorpresa y corrió tan rápido como pudo lejos de ahí.

El corcel gruño fuertemente, cada vez sentía más pesadas las rocas y el dolor es su espalda, vio a Twilight alejarse y sacando sus últimas fuerzas apretó sus ojos y se enderezo sobre sus cuatro patas, dio un leve salto y dejo caer las rocas junto a él. En cuanto se liberó del peso voló velozmente para evitar que mas piedras cayeran sobre su cuerpo.

Un espantoso estruendo retumbo por toda la extensión del Bosque, Twilight paro de correr y dirigió su vista hacia atrás, vio las rocas caer desde la montaña formando una especia de avalancha que se desmoronaba en el suelo. Abrió sus ojos con terror creyendo que su protector había sido aplastado por las rocas, giro su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la avalancha, sin embargo, pocos pasos fueron los que dio cuando vio a Flash volar rápidamente hasta ella.

**-¡Flash estas bien!-** grito la yegua emocionada, lanzándose a el potro y abrazándolo con fuerza. El corcel soltó un grito de dolor en cuanto sintió su cuerpo entrar en contacto con el de Twilight, lo que hizo que ella se separara con angustia.

**-¿Te lastimaste?-** dijo ella preocupada y viendo a l potro fijamente a los ojos.

Flash no pudo contestar, ya que el resto de las ponys venía corriendo rápidamente hasta ellos.

**-¿Están bien? –** pregunto Rarity alarmada,

**-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-** dijo Rainbow mirando a los dos ponys con terror en sus caras.

**-Hubo un derrumbe**- dijo Flash de forma seria mientras se acercaba a la princesa purpura **– ¿Estas bien?- **le pregunto sumamente preocupado.

**-¿Yo?-** dijo ella sorprendida ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera más angustiado por ella que por sí mismo?** – Claro que estoy bien, pero tu… te cayeron todas esas rocas encima-** dijo casi gritando. Las otras yeguas miraron al potro con sorpresa e impresión.

-**No me ocurrió nada-** dijo desviando la mirada y restándole importancia.

**-¿Bromeas soldado?-** dijo la pegaso celeste **– Debieron ser cientos de toneladas, ¡es un milagro que estés caminando!-** grito reprochándole.

**-No es nada-** contesto él **– Mi armadura es mágica, resiste muchos golpes-** dijo señalando su dorada y algo deslustrada armadura **– Además, la importante aquí es Twilight.**

La alicornio lo miro impresionada para justo después cambiar su expresión por una enfadada **- ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que pudiste haber muerto? ¿Cómo puedes menospreciarte de esa forma?-** grito furiosa mientras veía al potro fijamente.

Flash la observo directo a los ojos y después se inclinó ante ella **– Tu eres la que pudo haber muerto y yo no estaba atento, no cumplí con mi deber-** dijo haciendo mas profunda su reverencia **– Es mi trabajo cuidarte.**

**-Pero no significa que debes ponerme por sobre tu vida- **contesto ella levantándolo con casco **– No eres menos que yo.**

El corcel se puso de pie y la encaro con una mirada fría **– Si lo soy, tu eres una princesa y y soy tu guardián y si eso significa que debo sufrir todo el dolor del mundo, lo haría. Solo por ti-** finalizo clavando sus ojos azules en los purpuras de Twilight.

La princesa lo miro frustrada y con un enorme enojo atorado en su garganta **-¡Eres un idiota!**

* * *

La noche cayo y con ella al lluvia se desato en Ponyville cubriendo con enormes gotas de vida al pueblo. La brisa aumento gradualmente hasta convertirse en fuertes ráfagas que golpeaban contra las ventanas de las casas. Todos los ponys se encontraban dentro de sus casas resguardándose de la tormenta… casi todos.

Flash Sentry estaba parado a fuera de la biblioteca de Ponyville, mirando fijamente al cielo. Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su armadura y empapaban por completo su pelaje amarillo ocre. Los fuertes truenos resonaban en todo el pueblo, parecía que sería una fuerte y duradera tormenta. Sin embargo se hallaba firme, inmóvil y atento a cualquier sonido o visón extraña que se ocultara entre las sombras.

Twilight caminaba de un extremo a otro dentro de su biblioteca, estaba sumamente preocupada por el potro pero también estaba muy molesta. Le enfadaba demasiado que el corcel pusiera su vida de lado, tan solo por ella. Había estado meditando el asunto por un rato, pensó muchas opciones e incluso comenzó a considerar el decirle al corcel que ya no lo necesitaba y hacer que regresara al Imperio de Cristal. Se sentía de alguna forma culpable y confundida. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Flash estuviera bien pero no quería que la abandonara, anhelaba estar con el siempre.

Dio un largo suspiro, sea cual sea la decisión que tomase, no podía dejar que el corcel siguiera enfrentándose a la tormenta, se acercó hasta la entrada de su casa **-¡Flash! Entra- **grito abriendo la puerta y caminando hacia el corcel.

**-Princesa, debería estar durmiendo, esta tormenta puede ser peligrosa- **dijo firmemente sin voltear a verla.

**-Escucha, no voy a dejarte aquí solo, así que, o entras conmigo o me quedare aquí toda la noche-** dijo mientras se sentaba en el húmedo y frio piso y se cruzaba de cascos.

El potro solo dio un leve respingo y la miro sonriente **– Tu ganas.**

* * *

Ambos ponys entraron a la biblioteca apresurados, estaba claro que adentro estaba mas cálido pues de inmediato el potro pudo sentir el cambio de temperatura tan extremo. Se sacudió levemente para retirar el exceso de agua en su pelaje.

**-Realmente te empapaste-** dijo Twilight mientras hacía levitar una toalla hasta el potro.

**-No es nada-** contesto tomando la tela en su boca y comenzando a frotarla en sus alas.

La alicornio hizo un puchero molesta **–Deja de decir eso-** Flash le dirigió una mirada confundido.

**-Deja de decir que no es nada, cuando si es algo- **dijo acercándose hasta el potro. Levito la toalla con su magia para ayudarle a secarse. El corcel la miro fijamente mientras sonreía despreocupado.

**-Quítate la armadura-** dijo la princesa **– para que puedas secarte bien- **finalizo viéndolo a los ojos. Flash asintió un poco apenado y comenzó a retirarse, una por una las partes de metal que cubrían su cuerpo.

Pasados unos momentos termino por despojarse de su armadura revelando su pelaje amarillo ocre totalmente empapado y cubierto de varias cicatrices y heridas. Twilight lo observo sonrojada, era la primera vez que lo veía sin su armadura y podía decir con toda certeza que tenía a un magnifico ejemplar de semental frente a ella. Se sintió muy apenada pero se le paso en cuanto vio las heridas en el lomo y alas de Flash.

**-Estas herido-** dijo mas como una afirmación que como pregunta.

El pegaso hecho una mirada por sobre su hombro para ver sus heridas y después miro a la princesa **–Solo son moretones, no es na…-** paro de hablar en cuanto vio la cara de enfado que puso Twilight.

**-Quédate aquí-** dijo la yegua mientras caminada hacia otra habitación de la biblioteca. Flash se quedó parado mientras estiraba sus alas tratando de secarlas y se dedicó a observar la lluvia por la ventana.

La alicornio regreso levitando un pequeño botiquín para emergencias y de el saco unas cuantas vendas para envolver las heridas del potro, sin antes lavarlas cuidadosamente. Durante el proceso el pegaso no pudo evitar dar pequeños quejidos de dolor y a moverse como loco pues las cortadas le ardían demasiado.

**-Duele-** dijo apretando los dientes.

**-Muéstrame esa supuesta resistencia- **menciono Twilight riendo por el infantil comportamiento de su guardián.**-No se por qué te quejas, dijiste que no eran nada-** dijo la alicornio terminando de vendarlo y mirándolo a los ojos.

**-No lo son**- contesto el potro mirando sus vendas y sonriendo levemente.

Twilight levito el botiquín de vuelta su lugar y dio un suspiro de derrota cuando escucho al pegaso **-¿Por qué te haces menos de esa forma?**- pregunto encarándolo con preocupación.

**-Ya te dije que me trabajo es protegerte, cueste lo que cueste-** respondió firmemente**.- Eso es lo que me enseñaron.**

La princesa bufo **– No sé quién te enseño esa tontería-** menciono mirando hacia su ventana.

**-Mi padre**- Contesto el pegaso en un susurro. A escucharlo, la princesa volteo la mirada rápidamente para encararlo.

**-¿Qué? ¿Tu padre?-** pregunto con curiosidad**.- ¿Por qué te diría que actúes como si no te importara tu vida?**

El corcel desvió su vista al suelo de forma melancólica, dio un fuerte suspiro y miro a la princesa de frente **– Él era un soldado de Canterlot, no tenía un puesto muy alto pero si era muy bueno y amable-** dijo decidido a contarle su historia a la alicornio. Twilight solo se limito a escucharlo mientras ambos se sentaban en el suelo de madera**. – cuando mi madre murió, decidió enviarme a la academia militar de Equestria para que me educaran como a un soldado. Ahí aprendí a volar, a seguir órdenes y ser fuerte-** continuo con un poco de tristeza **–Mi papá falleció durante el ataque de Nigthmare Moon, era uno de los pegasos que escoltaban a la princesa Celestia. Antes de morir en el hospital, me dijo que cuando encontrara a la yegua que me robara el aliento, debía cuidarla de todo y siempre poner su seguridad por delante de la mía, también que cuando me sintiera solo, mirara al cielo, porque el estaría cuidándome-** dijo mirando a Twilight fijamente.

La alicornio lo miro impactada y conmovida. Jamás se habría esperado así confesión de parte del potro. Ahora se sentía muy culpable por lo que le había dicho y también muy preocupada por él, después de todo Flash era un huérfano.

**-Poco después-** continuo el potro con su historia **– cuando ya era un soldado, me entere de que una yegua había sido la que venció a Nigthmare moon, solo, usando su magia y el poder de la amistad-** dijo sonriéndole y acercándose lentamente a la alicornio. **–Eso era increíble. Me puse a mí mismo como meta, que conocería a esa yegua, que te conocería. Haberte visto en el Imperio de Cristal para mí fue un honor y ahora poder protegerte…-** mención mientras se inclinaba ante Twilight **– es lo mas asombroso que pudo haberme pasado-** finalizo sonriéndole a la alicornio con alegría y orgullo-

La yegua se sonrojo con fuerza mientras se perdía en los ojos azules de Flash y en su sonrisa llena de cariño. Sintió una corriente recorriéndola por la espalda y comenzó a experimentar una aceleración de su corazón hasta el punto de golpear con fuerza en su pecho. Sin poder contenerse y por una vez, sin pensarlo dos veces , se lanzó hacia el pegaso uniendo sus labios en un profundo beso, Flash se sorprendió pero no espero nada para corresponderle con devoción.

La necesidad de aire se hizo presente, haciendo que los dos ponys se separaran, sin embargo no pasaron ni tres segundos, cuando el potro volvió a reclamar la boca de la princesa, esta vez de una forma mas pasional y atrevida. Twilight retrocedió un poco hacia el suelo mientras le correspondía. Lentamente comenzó a sentir como el pegaso pasaba sus cascos por su cuerpo, regalándole suaves caricias que la hacían suspirar de placer.

El potro rompió el beso para comenzar a bajar por el cuello de la alicornio, la cual solo soltaba ligeros suspiros mientras se ruborizaba. Flash repartía pequeñas mordidas y lametones a lo largo del cuello de la princesa mientras bajaba lentamente hasta su vientre. Twilight termino recostada en el suelo, con la respiración agitada, sintiendo la excitación recorriéndola por todo el cuerpo. Levanto la cabeza de Flash hacia ella y lo beso nuevamente, mientras acariciaba las alas del potro con sus cascos. El corcel se aventuró a introducir su lengua en la boca de la princesa, la cual sintió la pasión desbordándose cuando su lengua rozo con la de Flash. Ambos se enfrentaron tratando de dominar el beso que se volvía mas apasionado y húmedo cada vez, el potro acaricio un flanco de Twilight con su pata haciendo que esta se separara para soltar un ligero gemido de placer. Flash la miro atentamente a los ojos, aquel gemido era simplemente el sonido mas adorable que había escuchado en su vida, dibujo una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro mientras colocaba a la princesa boca abajo y él se situó sobre ella.

Comenzó por acariciar su espalda lentamente, robándole más suspiros a la alicornio. Continuo lamiendo la base del ala de Twilight haciendo que se pusiera tensa, el potro siguió dando suaves besos y lamidas en el ala purpura de la yegua mientras que con sus patas rosaba una y otra vez su flancos.

**-Flash-** susurro la princesa. El aludido la miro a los ojos creyendo que lo apartaría pero en cambio la alicornio lo miro por sobre su hombro dedicándole una mirada sensual llena de pasión **– N-no pares de hacer eso- **dijo mientras le indicaba al potro que siguiera acariciándola.

**-Como ordene alteza-** Dijo Flash sonriente volviendo a besar toda la extensión del ala de Twilight. La princesa era completamente víctima del placer, dejo de pensar y solo se dedicó a disfrutar de las sensaciones que el pegaso producía en su cuerpo, un cosquilleo la invadió por dentro cuando sintió al potro acercar sus cascos hacia su intimidad. Gimió con fuerza cerrando sus ojos por el increíble calor que llenaba su alma, su corazón estaba latiendo sin control y su respiración se volvía cada vez mas inestable.

Flash, por su parte, no podía dejar de admirar las expresiones de la yegua, cada caricia, cada beso era una excitante señal para que la yegua gimiera o dibujara la mas sensual sonrisa mientras se adornaba su rostro con un leve rubor. El potro la miro directamente a los ojos, en ellos había un brillo como jamás había sido testigo, uno que lo hipnotizaba totalmente y le suplicaba seguir besando cada parte de la alicornio purpura.

Twilight, llamaba al pegaso entre ligeros gemidos y cerro sus ojos para disfrutar mas de las sensaciones, sin embargo, reacciono y se separó de repente al sentir algo un poco mas duro y grande rozar su intimidad. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos de Flash mientras lo miraba apenada.

La lluvia había finalizado hace ya varios minutos. En ponyville solo podía escucharse el tranquilo soplar del viento acompañado de la serenata nocturna de los animales, la fresca brisa se sentía sumamente refrescante e ideal para pasar una tranquila noche.

Twilight se encontraba parada en un extremo de su biblioteca con la cabeza baja y tratando de regular su respiración agitada. En el otro extremo Flash estaba atento a cada movimiento de la princesa, esperando que dijera algo.

**-Twilight, yo lo siento mucho-** dijo el pegaso avergonzado acercándose hasta la yegua. La princesa aun no se atrevía a mirarlo, estaba muy apenada por lo que acababa de ocurrir**.- De verdad lo siento, no debí pasarme contigo- **Menciono el potro muy arrepentido.

La yegua finalmente se armo de valor para mirarlo **–Esta bien pero será mejor que te vayas ya-** dijo de forma seria.

El corcel entendió perfectamente las palabras de su princesa y se fue caminando hasta la entrada de la biblioteca. Se colocó su armadura y salió del establecimiento mientras se ubicaba en su lugar de vigilancia. **_–Idiota-_** se regaño mentalmente

Mientras tanto, Twilight estaba hecha un lio en su mente, ¿Cómo pude dejar que me tocara de esa forma? ¿Porque no puse resistencia? ¿Realmente estoy dispuesta a darle mi corazón y cuerpo de esa manera? Lo que acababa de ocurrir cambiaba por completo las cosas, ala alicornio comenzó a trotar pensativa, tratando de imaginar que es lo que haría. Su corazón aun no terminaba de calmarse e igualmente podía sentir el rubor en sus mejillas cuando recordaba lo que había ocurrido. Sea como fuese, lo que pasaba una vez, pasaba otra vez mas y eso era algo que la alicornio no estaba dispuesta a enfrentar aun.

Con la mirada firme salió de su casa para encarar a Flash, quizá se equivocaba pero ya había tomado una decisión…

**-Flash, necesito hablar contigo-** menciono de forma tímida.

**-Por supuesto ¿Qué pasa Twilight?-** pregunto muy nervioso y apenado por lo que la yegua pensaba ahora de él.

**-Quiero… quiero que regreses al Imperio de Cristal- **dijo en tono de orden mirando al corcel. Flash abrió boca con sorpresa, sin creer lo que le había dicho.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Es bastante obvio que no ocurrirá ninguna amenaza contra las princesas. Digo hemos estado alertas durante semanas pero no ha ocurrido nada- **dijo de forma fría – **Es mejor que regreses con Cedence, yo ya no te necesito a mi lado-** finalizo regresando a su casa.

El potro sintió un enorme hueco formarse en su estómago, comenzó a sudar mientras trataba de asimilar todo **-¡Pero Twilight Yo…-** paro de hablar.

**-¿Tu?**

**-No importa, no es nada. Como ordene princesa-** Respondió el corcel con la vista baja.

La alicornio entro en su biblioteca y se desuso a dormir, mientras afuera Flash observaba el firmamento sumamente triste y decepcionado **–Yo te amo- ** Murmuro levemente

* * *

**Ahh termino. No tenia pensado añadirle la parte adulta peo mi mejor amigo me lo sugirió. espero les haya gustado. Pronto subiré el ultimo. Realmente les agradezco los comentarios y espero sigan leyendo ñ_ñl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos. Ultimo episodio. Trae de hacerlo largo. Espero les guste.**

* * *

**¿Mi ...guardián de cristal?**

**Capitulo 5**

Mañana en Ponyville. Después de la tormenta un claro e inmenso cielo azul adornaba toda Equestria, acompañado de unas enormes y esponjosas nubes blancas, de esas que parecen algodón suave. El ánimo en el pueblo era el mismo de siempre, todos lo ponys disfrutaban de sus labores y de sus amistades, parecía que nada en este día sería diferente. Salvo por…

Twilight se le levantó desganada de su cama, la noche anterior había estado llena de acontecimientos muy intensos, desde la avalancha en el bosque Everfree hasta la decisión de enviar a Flash de vuelta al imperio de cristal. Este último, le producía un extraño malestar a la yegua cada vez que lo pensaba, aun se encontraba muy confundida y no podía dejar de preguntarse si había tomado la decisión correcta.

**-¿Twilight, estas despierta?-** se escuchó a Spike preguntar mientras abría la puerta de la biblioteca.

**-Si Spike-** contesto sin mucho animo **– ¿Qué tal la noche en la granja?-** pregunto bajando de su cama y dirigiéndose hasta el dragón.

El dragoncito noto el poco animo y energía que tenía la yegua en ese momento **– Bien, no incendiamos nada-** Contesto riendo levemente tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a Twilight.

La alicornio le echo una mirada cansada **– Me alegra.**

Spike, no pudo evitar sentirse mal ante el comportamiento tan triste y desanimado de la yegua. Dio un largo suspiro y miro a Twilight directo a los ojos.

**-Cuando venía hacia acá, me encontré con Flash- **menciono levemente. La alicornio lo miro directamente**.-Se veía muy deprimido y decepcionado, jamás lo había visto de esa forma.**

Twilight bajo la cabeza deprimida, lo que me nos deseaba era lastimar al pegaso pero se negaba rotundamente a aceptar ese sentimiento que tenía por él.

**-Me dijo-** continuo el dragón** – que lo habías enviado de vuelta al Imperio de Cristal, pues habías decidido que podías cuidarte sola y ya no era necesario que estuviera en Ponyville.- **Finalizo mirando a la yegua para confirmar lo antes dicho.

Twilight suspiro deprimida, de cierta forma le aliviaba que Flash no le hay mencionado nada a Spike sobre su pequeño incidente de anoche. Prefería que nadie se enterara de ese hecho.

**-¿Es verdad eso? –** pregunto el dragoncito interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la alicornio.

**-Si. Es obvio que no ocurrirá nada y además si ocurriese, yo puedo defenderme sola. Eh enfrentado a muchas amenazas antes-** dijo segura tratando de disimular su dolor por haber echado a Flash del pueblo.

Spike la miro triste **– Pero no lo has hecho sola.**

Twilight lo observo de forma arrepentida y se limito a caminar hasta sus libros. Saco uno con su magia y comenzó a leer tratando de ignorar las palabras dichas por su asistente.

**-¿Por lo menos iremos a despedirnos de él? –** pregunto Spike.

La princesa suspiro cansada y después le dirigió una sonrisa leve a su dragón **– De acuerdo.**

* * *

En la posada de Ponyville, se encontraba Flash guardando sin animo, sus cosas en dos pequeñas mochilas. Lo hacía sin expresión y casi mecánicamente, sin duda estaba muy triste por alejarse de Twilight más aun, sabiendo que tal vez la princesa lo odiaba ahora.

Miro a la habitación para asegurarse de no haber olvidado nada. Recorrió las cuatro paredes con la vista, pensando el poco tiempo que paso ahí realmente. La mayor parte estuvo cerca de la princesa o vigilando a fuera de su casa.

Miro hacia una de las paredes donde se encontraba un pequeño y cuadrado objeto, se acercó a observarlo: era una pequeña foto de él acompañado de Twilight y sus cinco amigas, todos con rostros felices. Recordó aquel día, en que las cinco yeguas insistieron en que el potro las acompañase al festival de otoño, donde hacían caer las hojas de los árboles, donde participo y finalmente se tomaron esa foto como recuerdo.

Flash sonrió de forma suave pero sincera, por lo menos se llevaría un buen recuerdo de su estadía en Ponyville.

* * *

Al medio día, el sol brillaba a todo su esplendor en el pueblo, una suave brisa soplaba agitando las hojas que quedaban en los árboles y dándoles una refrescante sensación a los habitantes de Ponyville.

En una parte del pueblo, acercándose a las afueras, estaba un enorme globo aerostático, en el que Flash se encontraba guardando sus cosas bajo la mirada triste de cinco yeguas. Había optado por irse en globo, pues el tren de cristal solo operaba por pedido de la princesa Cadence, además como a todo pegaso, le agradaba mas estar en el cielo para tranquilizarse.

Pasados unos momentos Twilight y Spike llegaron hasta ellos, en cuanto las miradas del corcel y la princesa se cruzaron, ambos sintieron un hueco formarse en su pecho, como si hubieran recibido un fuerte golpe, por lo que los dos atinaron a desviar sus vistas en la dirección opuesta.

**-¿De verdad tienes que irte? –** pregunto Fluttershy con su voz temblando.

El potro volteo a ver a las yeguas y sonrió **– Si, la princesa Sparkle puede protegerse por sí misma, volveré al Imperio donde tengo un deber que cumplir-** menciono volviendo su vista al cielo.

**-Vamos a extrañarte-** dijo Applejack con la vista baja.

**-Eres un gran corcel y un excelente guardián **- menciono Rarity de forma melancólica.

**-No te olvidaremos soldado-** dijo Rainbow volando sobre sus amigas y sonriendo.

**-¡No te vayas!-** grito Pinkie llorando de forma exagerada, lo que causo que su amigas solo rodaran los ojos.

El corcel dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y después asintió **– Yo tampoco las olvidare- **camino hasta ellas e hizo una reverencia para todas **–Les agradezco mucho su hospitalidad y sobre todo su amistad- **finalizo poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el globo, donde la conductora y dueña de este, lo esperaba pacientemente.

**-Adiós Twilight-** dijo el potro tristemente antes de irse.

Twilight, no dijo una sola palabra, solo se limitó a observarlo subir al globo e irse flotando para finalmente desaparecer entre las inmensas nubes blancas que cubrían el cielo. Solo entonces soltó un profundo suspiro deprimida y bajo la vista al suelo sintiendo su corazón encogerse lentamente.

**-¿Y bien que estas esperando?- **pregunto Rainbow a la princesa con entusiasmo mientras volaba frente a ella.

**-¿Qué?-** pregunto ella confundida.

**-Ya hicimos todo el numerito de la despedida ¿Qué esperas para ir por él?-** dijo Rarity emocionada y con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos** – ¡Es tan romántico!**

La alicornio morada las miro muy confundida, sin entender a lo que sus amigas se referían -**¿De qué están hablando?**

**-Oh vamos Twi, ¿no me digas que realmente lo vas a dejar ir?- **dijo Applejack mientras soltaba una ligera risa.

Twilight las miro sorprendida y luego bufo **– Realmente –** dijo con la voz firme **– Realmente lo envié de vuelta al Imperio de cristal, esto no es una broma –** dijo seriamente mientras caminaba de vuelta a la biblioteca, dejando a sus amigas con la boca abierta y sumamente sorprendidas**.- Con suerte, jamás lo volveré a ver- **finalizo fríamente.

**-Pero Twilight… tú lo amas-** dijo Pinkie por primera vez, con seriedad.

La princesa volteo inmediatamente para verla con los ojos abiertos de la impresión y sintiendo el hueco en su pecho acrecentarse.

**-¿Por qué dices eso?- **pregunto caminando de vuelta a sus amigas.

**-Porque es la verdad**- respondió Applejack.

**-No, no es verdad-** dijo la princesa cabizbaja.

**-Twilight no puedes engañarnos, quizá si puedas engañarte a ti pero no a nosotras.- **menciono Rarity guiñándole un ojo a la princesa.

**-Somos tus amigas, te conocemos a la perfección**- dijo Fluttershy ante la mirada sorprendida de la alicornio.

La princesa soltó un suspiro y las miro fríamente **– Bueno ¿y que si lo amo? Ya no puedo hacer nada, se ha ido-** menciono con la voz temblándole.

**-Puedes ir por él-** dijo la pegaso amarilla acercándose hasta su amiga.

**-Escucha Twilight, sabemos que estas confundida pero el amor es un sentimiento asombroso, uno que pocos tienen el placer de conocer **– dijo Rarity sonriéndole a su amiga.

**-Si, el amor no es tan malo-** dijo Rainbow sonriente.

**-Y Flash es un corcel asombroso**- dijo la pony campesina **– Realmente no pudiste escoger a alguien mejor, es honesto.**

**-Amable**- dijo Fluttershy.

-**Generoso-**menciono Rarity

**-¡Divertido!-** continúo Pinkie.

**-Leal-** finalizo Rainbow. La yegua miro con impresión a sus amigas quienes le sonreían.

La princesa cerro su ojos meditando unos momentos y después sonrió alegremente **-Gracias chicas-** dijo caminando hacia el espacio abierto **– Ahora debo de irme-** dijo abriendo sus alas.

**-¿A dónde iras?-** pregunto Applejack.

**-Por mi Flash**- contesto con una gran sonrisa y despegando a toda velocidad ante la mirada entusiasmada del resto de las Manes.

* * *

La alicornio volaba tan rápido como podía hacia las nubes blancas que adornaban el cielo con magnificencia. Iba sonriendo ampliamente mientras aumentaba la velocidad. ¡Se sentía viva! y con mas animo que nunca, sentía el viento golpear en su pelaje y el fuerte golpeteo en su pecho comenzó a perecerle sumamente agradable mientras se acercaba mas al globo.

Al salir de las nueves, alcanzo a ver el enorme globo a muy poco distancia de ella.

**-¡Flash!-** Grito con fuerza.

El potro iba recostado sobre uno de los bordes de la canasta que tenía el globo aerostático, cuando escucho la voz de Twilight llamándolo, volteo rápidamente para verla volar rápidamente hacia él.

**-¿Princesa?-** pregunto saliendo del globo y volando hasta ella. La expresión de felicidad que se dibujaba en el rostro de la alicornio, solo logro hacer que el pegaso volara mas rápido hasta ella ya imaginando lo que le diría.

**-Flash yo…-** la princesa fue interrumpida, cuando una enorme garra de color rojo intenso la tomo aprisionándola. Flash paro de repente para mirar impactado a aquello que había tomado a la princesa.

Una enorme bestia parecida a un dragón pero mucho mas grande, con una cabeza larga como de serpiente y enormes garras de león apareció de entre las espesas nubes rugiendo con fuerza, como una avalancha de rocas. El enorme monstruo voló rápidamente alejándose del potro con Twilight entre sus garras. Quien soto un agudo grito de terror.

En cuanto el corcel reacciono, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el globo aerostático donde llevaba sus cosas, tomo su afilada lanza en la boca y miro a la conductora del globo** –Aterriza de inmediato y busca refugio.**

Salió del globo con la lanza de cristal en su boca y siguió a toda prisa a la bestia. Volaba con una increíble velocidad, con la mirada fija en su objetivo, apunto su lanza hacia el frente y la clavo tan profundamente como pudo en el brazo del monstruo. La bestia rugió de dolor y abrió su garra liberando a la princesa, Flash se apresuró a atraparla en su lomo mientras que esta se recuperaba.

**-Estoy bien-** dijo la princesa agitada volando por sí misma. El demonio volvió a rugir dirigiéndose a los dos ponys.

**-Vete de aquí-** le dijo el corcel a Twilight mirándola fijamente.

Acto seguido, Flash salió disparado hacia la bestia con su lanza lista para atacarlo, el monstruo esquivo el ataque y golpeo con fuerza al pegaso que cayo varios metros hacia el suelo. Inmediatamente recupero el equilibrio y se dispuso a golpear al monstruo en la mandíbula, enterrando su afilada arma en el hocico de la bestia atravesándoselo por completo. El demonio sangraba mientras rugía furioso. Abrió sus alas liberando un poderoso grito que hizo al cocer perder la concentración por unos instantes, tomo al potro entre sus garras y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza tratando de aplastarlo. Twilight, quien no estaba muy lejos de ahí, se dirigió a la bestia con un mirada furiosas y con un fuerte resplandor lanzo un poderoso rayo de su cuerno que impacto directo en la garra roja que sostenía a Flash.

**-¡Te dije que te fueras!-** grito el corcel alarmado.

**-No, no voy a dejar que te enfrentes a eso tu solo- **contesto muy segura de si misma.** –Quieras o no, voy a ayudarte-** dijo sonriendo.

El pegaso puso una expresión de molestia pero no pudo responder ya que el demonio, trato de golpearlo nuevamente.

**-¡PRINCESA SPARKLE!-** gruño con furia la bestia aun con la lanza entre la boca. La alicornio se paralizo al escucharlo gritar su nombre y de inmediato le vino a la mente la amenaza contra las princesas y mas aun, todo lo que había estado investigado sobre el posible culpable. Todas las pistas que había encontrado encajaban a la perfección con la enorme bestia que tenía frente a ella.

Flash se acerco hasta él y arranco su lanza del hocico del monstruo mientras se ponía en guardia frente a la princesa. **-¡Aléjate maldito!**

El demonio al sentir su boca siendo liberada de la lanza de cristal, escupió una gran cantidad de fuego directo a los dos ponys voladores. El corcel reacciono para esquivar las llamas jalando a Twilight con él y poniéndola a salvo. La bestia no paro y se lanzo a atacarlos apenas pudieron recuperarse. Flash voló junto con la alicorno para tratar de escapar del fuego que la bestia escupía sin parar, sin embargo lanzo un poderoso arañazo que termino por impactar en el ala de la princesa, haciéndole imposible volar.

Flash la coloco sobre su lomo **–Sujétate fuerte- **le dijo mientras volaba a toda velocidad tratando de escapar. El monstruo era tan veloz que le hacia imposible al potro perderlo, por lo que se dio la vuelta y mirando fijamente a su objetivo se lanzo contra la bestia, empuñando su lanza al frente y finalmente enterrándola en el pecho de la bestia, Flash la saco de inmediato y volvió a clavarla mientras el demonio rugía con fuerza por el dolor. Repitió este proceso hasta que la bestia lo golpeo, alejándolo de ella. El corcel se recupero del golpe tratando de sostener a Twilight en su espalda y soltó un gruñido adolorido.

**-Es inútil, es muy resistente- **dijo Flash agitado.

**-Tienes que acercarme a él, le lanzare un ataque directo a su herida en el pecho, quizá eso lo detenga-** menciono Twilight aferrándose a su guardián.

**-Es peligroso.**

**-Es la única opción.**

Flash lo medito por unos segundos y asintió con la mirada firme **–De acuerdo.**

El pegaso sujeto a la princesa entre sus cascos y voló rápidamente hasta la bestia, esquivaba los golpes y el fuego que lanzaba sin control, difícilmente podía concentrarse en algo que no fuera la seguridad de la alicornio. Voló a una gran altura y cayó en picada directo al demonio mientras Twilight soltaba un poderoso y enorme rayo de energía que termino por atravesar el cuerpo del monstruo, haciendo que gimiera con fuerza y sufrimiento.

**-¡Twilight!-** se escucho la voz de Rainbow a lo lejos. Los dos ponys voltearon para ver a la pegaso celeste acompañada de Fluttershy volando hasta ellos. Ambos miraron aliviados al demonio desplomarse hacia el suelo, sin embargo con sus ultimas fuerzas, la bestia agito sus alas y abrió su boca mostrando sus afilados colmillos dirigiéndose hasta la princesa y el corcel.

El potro lo miro acercarse y solo reacciono para lanzar a la princesa fuera de su lomo hasta sus amigas, quienes la atraparon de inmediato. El corcel apenas voleo la vista, cuando la enorme bestia se estrello contra su cuerpo y ambos salieron disparados a mucho kilómetros más lejos para caer de forma brusca el suelo.

**-¡Flash!-** grito la alicornio con angustia mientras sus amigas la bajaban lentamente al suelo. Ya en el piso Pinkie, Applejack y Rarity llegaron galopando velozmente hasta donde estaban las yeguas aladas.

**-¿Estas bien?-** grito Applejack al llegar a donde estaba Twilight. El resto de las yeguas se acercaron y miraron angustiadas a la princesa.

**-Yo estoy bien pero Flash, debemos ir por él-** grito de forma desesperada mientras trataba de volar nuevamente, sin embargo la herida en su ala le hacía imposible elevarse.

**-Tranquila, iremos a buscarlo-** dijo Rainbow tratando de calmar a su amiga **– Pinkie Pie, Applejack vengan conmigo-** finalizo volando hacia el lugar donde el demonio y Flash habían aterrizado, siendo seguida por las dos yeguas terrestres.

Twilight las miro alejarse con mucha angustia, sintió la lagrimas agolparse tras sus ojos y se aferró con fuerza a Rarity liberando su preocupación en forma de llanto amargo.

Rainbow Dash, volaba a toda prisa tratando de ver donde habían caído Flash y el monstruo. Las ponys terrestres corrían tras ella con preocupación. Al haber avanzad varios kilómetros mas, pudieron ver el cuerpo del demonio, partido por la mitad, tirado en el suelo cerca de un pequeño claro. Las yeguas se asustaron ante el enorme charco de sangre que se formaba pero aun con un deber, se dispusieron a buscar al pegaso. Al haber recorrido el cuerpo de la bestia, pudieron observar como una de sus garras se levantaba, causando que las tres entraran en pánico pero justo después vieron a Flash salir de su garra con su armadura quemada y totalmente destrozada.

El potro jadeaba con fuerza tratando de mantenerse en pie, le hecho una mirada a las yeguas y tarto de caminar hasta ellas pero justo después sintió las fuerzas abandonar su cuerpo y se desplomo contar el suelo, cayendo inconsciente.

* * *

Días después, en el hospital de Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle, se encontraba tras una puerta blanca, galopando de un lado a otro con preocupación. Su mirada llena de angustia ponía muy preocupadas a las otras cinco yeguas que esperaban junto con ella, las noticias sobre Flash.

La princesa estaba sumamente angustiada y a la vez un poco aliviada, pues después del ataque, hizo llegar la noticia hasta la princesa Celestia y Cadence, quienes tomaron acción de inmediato. Descubrieron al resto de las criaturas que eran similares a la que ataco a Twilight y las combatieron, asesinándolas y terminando así, con el peligro en Equestria.

Pasados unos momentos, el doctor salió de la habitación donde estaba Flash, inmediatamente las yeguas se acercaron a él, llenándolo de preguntas.

**-Tranquilas señoritas-** menciono el doctor alejando y tratando de calmar a la ponys. **–El potro está bien, tuvo un par de fracturas y algunas quemaduras pero no es nada grave-** Dijo caminando hasta otra habitación. **–Es increíble la resistencia que tiene, cualquier otro pony habría salido mas lastimado o incluso muerto, pueden pasar a verlo- **dijo dejando a las yeguas sumamente aliviadas** – La felicito princesa Sparkle, tiene a un excelente pegaso de guardián- **dijo antes de desaparecer en el pasillo.

**-Él no es mi guardián- **menciono bajito –** Es mi pony especial.**

* * *

La princesa entro lentamente a la habitación de Flash, siendo observada por sus amigas, quienes decidieron, darle prioridad de pasar a Twilight antes que ellas. La alicornio purpura se acerco despacio hasta la cama donde el potro descansaba. Se encontraba vendado de sus alas, su pecho y algunas partes de su cabeza, dándole un aspecto de un herido de guerra. La princesa sintió una opresión en el pecho al verlo tan lastimado.

**-¿Flash? –** pregunto suavemente esperando alguna reacción del pegaso quien mantenía los ojos cerrados.

El corcel abrió lentamente su ojos para permitirle a la princesa ver sus azules iris brillar como siempre, lo que le causó cierto alivio.

**-Vaya, me habían dicho que no moriría- **Menciono el corcel **- Así que no sé porque estoy viendo a un ángel-** dijo rendo.

Twilight sonrió un poco molesta y después se acerco hasta él **–Lo lamento tanto- **Dijo sollozando con arrepentimiento.

**-¿Por qué? Estoy bien, no es nada-** menciono sonriéndole a la princesa de esa forma tan pura que el tenia.

**-Por mi culpa estas así.**

**-No estoy muriendo-**dijo soltando una risa y acercándose hasta la princesa **– Además era mi deber.**

**-Ya no eras mi guardián.**

**-No, pero aun así eras mi princesa-** dijo algo sonrojado.

La alicornio lo miro con lágrimas en lo ojos y después sonrió lanzándose a abrazarlo **– Eres un tonto y necio pegaso-** dijo rendo mientras se aferraba a su pecho.

Flash dibujo una amplia sonrisa apretando a la yegua contra su cuerpo.

**-Pero ¿sabes? Así te amo-** dijo finalmente la princesa ruborizada y aun llorando por la felicidad.

Flash se quedo perplejo por unos instantes y después atino a estallar en fuerte carcajadas mientras derribaba la alicornio sobre la blanca cama del hospital, sonrió mas feliz que nunca mientras la abrazaba con fuerza **– Yo te amo, yo te amo-** repetía con alegría mientras la apretaba con fuerza.

La princesa sonrió abrazándolo y con sus mejillas rojas, sintió un fuerte latido golpear contra su pecho y un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo entero mientras lloraba con felicidad. El pegaso se separo de ella y la beso de forma apasionada, deseando que todo fuera real. Twilight le correspondió mientras sentía su cuerpo estremecerse bajo la hermosa y pura sensación del amor sincero…

* * *

** Amigos y amigas, esto no termina aquí, pues subire un pequeño epilogo para concluir oficialmente, esperen lo pues les agradar. Agradezco todos su comentarios y criticas ñ_ñ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahhh este es el epilogo mas largo que eh visto. Bueno espero no les moleste ñ_ñ**

* * *

**¿Mi ...guardián de cristal?**

**Epilogo.**

La noche se alzaba imponente en el Imperio de Cristal, las estrellas brillaban a su máximo esplendor, reflejando sus espectaculares rayos en cada pequeño cristal por los que estaba conformado el Imperio. La tranquilidad era soberana, ni un solo ruido perturba la paz del imperio dirigido por la princesa Cadence. Ni un solo ruido aparte de…

**-Ahhh… Flash- **Gemía la princesa de la tarde sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse a causa del éxtasis que la llenaba. Twilight Sparkle y Flash Sentry se encontraban en una de las tantas habitaciones de castillo de Cristal, presos del deseo y el placer que les otorgaba el cuerpo del otro.

**-Twilight… gmmh**- gruño el pegaso abrazando con fuerza a la alicornio purpura mientras empujaba su cuerpo contra el de ella. Habían pasado ya meses desde el ataque que ambos enfrentaron. Flash se recuperó de sus lesiones unas pocas semanas después, durante las cuales solo habían recibido buenas noticias de parte de las princesas, y claro, también habían formalizado su relación frente a la pareja gobernante del Imperio de Cristal.

La noticia no sorprendió a Cadence en lo mas mínimo, pues era sabido que como princesa del amor, era capaz de darse cuenta cuando existía ese mágico sentimiento entre dos ponys y su cuñada tenía un sentimiento tan poderoso y puro que no fue sorpresa para ella su relación con Flash, sin embargo, si fue una gran alegría.

**-Ghhh… así…-** Suspiro la princesa sintiendo como su compañero ponía mas empeño en su labor, mientras ella se aferraba a las sabanas que cubrían la cama. A diferencia de Cadence, para Shining Armor fue una gran sorpresa que su hermanita sostuviera un romance con uno de sus soldados, y aunque al principio se mostró reacio a aceptarlo, terminó por estar de acuerdo, pues él mejor que nadie, sabia lo noble y valeroso que podía llegar a ser Flash. Le alegraba que su hermana haya elegido a tan buen pegaso.

**-F-Flash…-** llamo la princesa a su compañero, sintiendo como su cuerpo se llenaba de placer, inundándola por dentro. Ambos culminaron cayendo agitados sobre la cama. El potro se tumbó a lado de Twilight, tratando de regular su agitada respiración mientras la abrazaba atrayéndola hacia él. La princesa purpura sentía su rostro arder en un fuerte rubor y jadeaba fuertemente tratando de recuperarse de tan sublime experiencia junto a su compañero. Miro a Flash fijamente notando como una extraña sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

**-¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa?-** pregunto curiosa mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del pegaso.

**-¿Por qué no habría de tenerla?-** dijo cerrando sus ojos y abrazando con fuerza a la yegua, como temiendo que fuera desvanecerse entre la noche **– La paz reina en Equestria- **continuo el potro **– Mañana me convertiré en Capitán de la armada del Imperio y…. la princesa más hermosa del reino, es ahora mi novia-** dijo besando la comisura de los labios de Twilight **– Soy el corcel mas afortunado de la historia.**

La yegua sonrió apenada pero con gran sinceridad y alegría, cerró sus ojos y se apegó mas al pecho del potro, arrullándose con el suave palpitar que el corazón de Flash le entregaba. Soltó una leve risa maliciosa y se sentó en pecho del potro mirándolo fijamente. **– Me alegra-** dijo dibujando una sonrisa traviesa.

Flash se sonrojo ante tal gesto y después dio una suave carcajada **-¿Por qué la sonrisa?- **pregunto curioso.

**-Porque… la paz reina en Equestria, mañana te conviertes en capitán de la armada del imperio y la mas hermosa princesa del reino es tu novia –** dijo de forma divertida mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la boca del potro** – Sí que eres afortunado-** finalizo antes de que Flash cortara la distancia entre ambos, besándola profundamente.

* * *

El día llego en el Imperio de Cristal, llenándolo con mas brillo y esplendor que nunca. Todos los ponys de cristal, soldados y las Manes se encontraban reunidos a la entrada del magnífico castillo esperando ansiosos el nombramiento de su nuevo capitán.

Frente a la enorme puerta de cristal y el mismísimo corazón de cristal que le daba vida al Imperio, se encontraba la pareja de gobernantes parados frente a la multitud que gritaba con entusiasmo y suma alegría.

**-Mis ponys**-dijo Cadence a sus súbditos **– Hemos tenido épocas difíciles y peligros acechándonos últimamente-** mención de forma seria **– Hasta hace poco una extraña raza de monstruos trato de atacar a las princesas de Equestria, hemos estado enfrentándolos y ahora es todo un placer anunciarles que la paz y la tranquilidad es soberana en el Imperio, y en toda Equestria-** dijo sonriente. Todos los ponys presentes en la multitud, estallaron en fuertes gritos de euforia y animo. **– y es gracias a estos dos ponys-** dijo señalando a Twilight y Flash quienes caminaron hasta posicionarse frente a la multitud **–¡La princesa Twilight Sparkle y su guardián Flash Sentry!-** finalizo.

Los ponys de cristal vitorearon a los mencionados fuertemente. La princesa sonrió apenada, recibiendo los agradecimientos de la multitud junto a su potro.

**-Y ahora-** dijo Shining acercándose hasta su hermanita y Flash **– En vista de el gran valor, la determinación y a fuerza con la que enfrentaste a esas bestias para proteger a la princesa Sparkle…-** menciono el príncipe mientras hacía levitar una lanza de cristal dorado sobre el pegaso color ocre, quien se inclinó ante él – **y por haber detenido el primer ataque contra las princesas, yo te nombro a ti: Flash Sentry Capitán de la Armada Real del Imperio de Cristal- **Finalizo entregándole la lanza al potro.

La multitud celebro el nombramiento, gritando y liberando todo su entusiasmo. El corcel alado, no pudo contener su emoción y se lanzo sobre la princesa purpura abrazándola con fuerza ante la confundida mirada de Shining Armor. El pegaso se separo de ella solo para plantarle un beso, dejándola sorprendida y algo apenada por qué tantos ponys los vieran. Todos los presentes alabaron a la reciente pareja golpeando sus cascos contra el suelo con alegría.

**-Te amo Twilight.-** dijo Flash mirando directo a los ojos purpura de la princesa,

**-Y yo a ti, Mi… Guardián de Cristal-** finalizo sonriendo.

* * *

**My Little Pony: La magia de la Amistad.**

**Es propiedad de Hasbro.**

**FanFic: ¿Mi... guardián de cristal?, fue hecho solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Espero les haya gustado, Les agradezco de todo corazón a todos por ller. Tambien quiero recalcar lo importantes que fueron sus comentarios. Gracias a todos.**

**Yo soy Rea-07 ñ_ñ**


End file.
